1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a swivel hinge for a clip including a base member with an initially integrally molded swivel member. Common molding windows are configured in the swivel hinge to provide internal gates to fill both members during the molding process. The internal gates are broken prior to use to allow the swivel member to rotate with respect to the base member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, swivel hinges for clips are frequently molded as three separate piecesxe2x80x94a base element, a swivel element and a hinge pinxe2x80x94which are assembled after molding. Similarly, some designs include a strap hinge with secondary retention features, such as banana prongs, which may result in a larger clip than desired. However, it may be desired to provide swivel hinges with greater strength and reusability than has been typical with some of the prior art designs. For instance, snap fit designs typically require a high insertion force to maintain a marginally acceptable retention force.
Examples of prior art in this field include U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,245 to Suzuki et al. entitled xe2x80x9cWireless Harness Retainer Clipxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,794 to Saito entitled xe2x80x9cRod Holderxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,228 to Kennedy entitled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Mounting Bracketxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,951 to Bodle et al. entitled xe2x80x9cZero Free-Play Joint for Deployable Space Structuresxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,864 to Orson, Sr. entitled xe2x80x9cSpring Operated Clipxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,441 to Batts entitled xe2x80x9cClamp Construction for Article Hangersxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,491 to Lorenzo entitled xe2x80x9cClamping Cam Lug for Electrical Connectionsxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,445,475 to Durant entitled xe2x80x9cClampxe2x80x9d.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a swivel hinge for a clip which is initially molded as a single piece.
It is therefore a further object of this invention to provide a swivel hinge for a clip with simplified assembly.
It is therefore a still further object of this invention to provide a swivel hinge for a clip with increased strength.
It is therefore a still further object of this invention to provide a swivel hinge for a clip with increased reusability.
It is therefore a still further object of this invention to provide a swivel hinge for a clip which results in a clip of compact design.
It is therefore a final object of this invention to provide a swivel hinge for a clip with low manufacturing and assembly costs.
These and other objects are attained by the present invention by providing a swivel hinge for a clip wherein the base member and the swivel member are initially integrally molded. During the molding process, common molding windows are configured to provide internal gates to fill both the base member and the swivel member. After the molding process, the members are rotated to break the internal gates, thereby allowing the swivel action.
The base member typically includes the clip body and the swivel shaft, as well as the components to secure the base member to an external structure. The swivel member typically includes the clip lid, the swivel shaft bore and internal gates. Inwardly radially extending fingers, which thicken outwardly, are formed from the vestiges of the molding gates on the swivel apertures of the swivel element and serve to position the bore with respect to the swivel shaft on the base element. The swivel member generally cannot be removed from the base member without destroying the clip. Windows are used to form the swivel shaft and its accompany bore. A variety of window, shaft and gate configurations are possible. As axial clearance between both members is necessary for tooling, but undesirable once the clip is closed, ramps are formed on both members to eliminate this axial clearance as the clip closes. A cam on the swivel member is used to eliminate a similar front-to-rear tooling clearance, thereby reducing the ultimate loads on the swivel shaft. Stops are positioned on both member to limit the range of rotation of the swivel member with respect to the base member.